


With The Rebels

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [11]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis





	With The Rebels

There was new people in the base. BB-8 always liked to meet the new people, especially when they came from such dangerous situations as the ones their Poe had told them about. The Rebels had found refugees after the battle with the Order and had taken several...interesting looking people who needed their help.

BB peeked around the corner of the medical room, watching as one of the droids looked over one of the new people in their care. BB thought that the human looked a little funny, all long limbs and skinny, sitting with his shoulders hunched forward to try and look small. The Poe never sat like that! The Poe always sat with his back straight and with a smile on his face!

BB rolled into the room as the medical droid walked away, whistling to get the human's attention.

To their surprise, the human whistled back!

BB-8 stopped, antenna sticking straight up in shock at this. They rolled around briefly, looking to ensure another mech had not snuck in and was tricking them somehow. They looked up when the human whistled again, mimicking Binary almost perfectly.

“Hello,” the human whistled.

BB trilled and rolled up to him now, stopping at his feet. “How can you do that?! BB-8 has never met another human who could speak Binary before! My Poe can understand it but he cannot speak it! My name is BB-8, what is your name? Why do you keep your head down? Should BB-8 roll closer so BB can see your eyes better?”

Slowly the human lifted up his head, his eyes dilating briefly into pinpricks before retracting again, scanning the droid. “My name is Techie...” he whispered.

“BB-8 is BB-8! It is nice to meet you! BB will tell the Poe all about you! He will like you too!” BB chirped, spinning in place in delight at their discovery.

Techie chewed on his bottom lip, nodding his head in agreement of the little droid.

* * *

“Why didn't you tell any of us?”

The question made him wince. Techie toyed with his sleeves, staring down at the ground. “...I didn't want you all to hate me because of my brother...” he mumbled.

“People are going to think you're a spy,” Finn groaned.

Poe nodded his head slightly in agreement, frowning as he looked over at Leia. “What do we do now? Word is going to spread that he's Hux's brother and if it does...”

“If anyone tries to hurt him, I will deal with them personally,” she said. She reached out, tilting Techie's head up to look him in the eyes. “Techie, did you keep it a secret to hurt us?” she asked.

“I...no! No no no, I wouldn't... I wouldn't do that,” he stammered.

She nodded, turning back to Poe and Finn. “Keep an eye on him. Make sure no one tries to treat him poorly. Poe, this does _not_ mean break their noses,” she added.

Poe huffed, rolling his eyes. “I never get to have any fun...”

* * *

“Has anybody seen Techie?” Poe asked.

“Rey came back earlier today,” Finn answered.

“That...” Poe frowned, raising an eyebrow at him, “Finn, that didn't answer my question.”

Finn looked back at him and smiled. “Didn't it?”

The pilot would later find Rey and Techie among some of the broken equipment meant to be scrapped, collecting as much copper wiring as they could from them to bend and twist into shapes and figures.

 


End file.
